


Wanna Bet?

by Coldcaptivated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcaptivated/pseuds/Coldcaptivated
Summary: A night of drinking between friends begins with unabashed confessions, includes drunken wagers, and unexpected endings.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from an old account.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Characters in this fanfiction. They belong solely to Kishimoto-Sama.
> 
> I'm kinda ashamed, but mostly really not?

"You're wasted." Sakura stated, pointing at the Raven across the table from her with her own beer in hand. "No m'not." He insisted, the slightest shade of pink colored his otherwise pale cheeks. 

"Yes…" Sakura giggled, "You are." Sasuke glared at her, "Fine. But... er you." He growled, "Never said I wasn't." She answered, smiling sweetly.

Sasuke set his drink down on the table so as to not spill it. He tended to talk with his hands while drunk. "But you didn say you were." He argued. 

"You're such a baby when you're drunk." Sakura put her drink down as well. 

"Yer a bitch." Sasuke countered, "Always am." Sakura pointed out, shrugging. "True." Sasuke took another sip of his drink. 

"Wanna make out?" Sakura asked, deciding she might as well try with Sasuke in his current state.

"With who?" Sasuke asked, the drink definitely taking it's tole. "With Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically. "Who else?!" 

Sasuke pondered this for a moment, looking into his glass as if the answer might be in it. "Sure. Why not." He finally said, downing the last of his drink.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, leaning forward." N' said 'sure'. I'll kiss Naruto." Sasuke repeated himself, pouting now that he was out of drink. 

"I meant kiss me, Sasuke! Me! A girl?" She said, pointing at herself. 

"Oh, you? Nah, I'll pass." He put down his empty cup with a heavy thunk and leaned against the back of his seat.

"But you'd kiss Naruto?" She asked, confused and honestly hurt. "Oh yeah, he's got a body like..." he took his hands up in the air, parallel to each other and slid them back down in a sharp and haphazard way. "That." 

Sakura burst out laughing. "Ok! Yeah, fine! I definitely wanna see this!" She said, ordering another drunk for the both of them before quickly finishing her current one. "See what?" Sasuke asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion, his eyes following the waitress as she left.

"You kiss Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh... no way." Sasuke said, waving his hand at her dismissively. "But Sasuke…" She whined as the waitress quickly returned. Sasuke eyed the new drink in front of him seriously, clearly easily distracted. 

"Ok. I'll make a deal with you." She said, picking up her new glass and waving it at him to get his drunken attention. 

"Lis'nng." The Raven answered, intrigued. "Ok. Whoever can get Naruto wins." She said, sipping at the cheap beer. 

"Get Naruto how? Wins what?" Sasuke asked, wanting details. "You know!" Sakura said, "To fall for them! Or at least pick which of us he'd want more." The pink haired kunoichi licked at the collection of bubbles above her upper lip as she set the heavy glass down. "Whoever gets him first, the other one buys them drinks." She explained, folding her arms and leaning back against her seat as well. "For a month." She adds quickly, wanting to get the most out of Sasuke that she could in his drunken state.

"Wha're the conditionss?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the table. His fingers snaked forward to grab at the handle of his beet sluggishly. 

Sakura copied him, "Whoever he kisses first wins." 

"Got that part, what else?" Sasuke asked, irritated at how horribly slow Sakura could be at times; drunk or sober. 

"You can't kiss him, he has to kiss you. And I mean kiiiiss you, not a peck on the cheek." She insisted, puckering her lips at the other male and making kissing noises.

Sasuke smirked, "Make 't two m'nths... 'nd you gotta deal." The Raven then extended his hand to hers from across the table. "Deal." She took his hand and they shook once before letting go. 

A predatory gleam entered the raven haired male's eyes, shining through the glazed expression he'd been wearing for the better part of the evening. "You just lost." He said clearly, though perhaps less competitive than he might usually sound as he got up from the table. 

Sakura looked surprised, "Wha-? Hey! You didn't pay for your drinks!" Sasuke waved without looking back as he left, able to walk steadily despite his stupor.

->NEXT DAY

"Oooooh~" Naruto snuggled his pillow close, his night cap barely hanging onto his head, and his blanket on the floor. "Rameeeeen.." He sighed, flipping over, somehow managing to get the pillow on top of his face. 

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto flung himself off of the bed, still clutching the pillow. It was silent for a few moments before Naruto's night cap slowly appeared, followed by his golden hair and face. 

"Sasuke!" He threw the pillow at the Raven hanging in through his window. 

"Whats your problem? I was having a good dream!" The Blonde complained loudly, sleep still had control over him. 

"If you don't want me coming in through your window, then you should close it when you sleep." He jumped down from the window sill to the floor, tossing the pillow back onto Naruto's bed. "Or better yet..." he put his fingure to his lip, sarcastically 'thinking', "Lock it." He said, pointing and nodding at his choice. 

"Shut up, teme." Naruto grumbled, getting up; he hated it when Sasuke made since. 

"And keep it down will you? I gotta splitting headache." Sasuke added, putting his fingures to his timple. 

"Out drinking again?" Naruto asked, pulling the blanket back onto his bed and taking his night cap off, a grin spreading across his face; he knew he was right. 

"None of your business dobe." Sasuke said, turning to go to the kitchen. 

"Uh.. it is my business! You're in my house! Going through my capinets!" Naruto explained, following Sasuke into the kitchen. "What are you looking for anyway?" Naruto asked. Curiosity overruling anger at the moment.

"Something for my head. You got anything? I don't" Sasuke said, moving Ramen packets out of the way. 

"Not in there." Naruto said and pushed Sasuke away from the cabinet and closed it, going to the bathroom; mumbling soemthing like "Who keeps medicane in the kitchen?"

Sasuke gratefully followed Naruto to the bathroom and made note to come here when looking for meds. 

Naruto opened the cabnet above the sink and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen, poured out a few and handed them to Sasuke before putting the lid back on the bottle and shoving it back into the small cabnit. 

"Follow me." The blonde instructed, going back to the kitchen. Sasuke did what he was told, carriying the small round pills with him, carful not to drop them; that would suck. 

Naruto went and got Sasuke a cup and filled it to the top with water. "Drink it all." He commanded, handing it to him. "That helps." He added helpfully. 

Sasuke tipped his head back and drank the pills gladly. 

"Now..." Naruto grinned, "Let me see." Sasuke handed him the cup instead, having drank all the water as instructed. 

"Yeah right." 

Naruto put the cup in the sink and followed sasuke. "How am I supposed to know you took them if I can't see, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pestering him as they walked through the house. 

"Because Im not two and can swallow on my own." Sasuke insisted.

"Well, you had to come to me for meds, so that says something Sasuke." The Blonde pointed out, "Hn." Sasuke said simply. 

"Don't 'Hn' me! What does that even mean?" Naruto asked, pushing Sasuke forward. "Hn." 

"Damn it Sasuke teme!" Naruto raised his voice. "Dobe." Sasuke retaliated, not looking over her shoulder at the fuming Blonde.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto raged, whipping Sasuke around. "Don't call me Teme Dobe." The Raven replied instantly, anger threatening to rise. 

Naruto pushed him against the wall, "Take that back Teme!" 

"Dobe... dobe dobe dobe." Sasuke said chanted as he was forced against the wall, he automatically raised his chin and look down at the slightly shorter male.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "Naruto?" "Don't call me dobe!!" He said, his eyes roaming over Sasuke's face. The Raven didn't reply, but just focused on getting enough air, his breath blowing into Naruto's face. 

"Sasuke...?" The Blonde asked, leaning. "Yeah?" Sasuke answered, watching Naruto's lips through half lidded eyes. 

Their lips barely brished when there was a loud banging at the door. Naruto sighed and let Sasuke go, "Damn." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto left the room to answer the door. 

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted him at the door, she smiled happily. 

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he moved aside for her to come in. "Thanks." She stepped through the door and turned around as he closed it. 

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd want to come get some Ramen? With me?" She added, forcing herself to be nice. 'Why did I get myself into this?' She asked herself as Naruto turned around.

Sasuke came around the corner, throwing daggers at Sakura with his eyes. "Oh hey Sasuke!" She greeted him warmly, unaware that she'd almost lost the bet. 

"Hn." He leaned against the wall and folding his arms, Naruto looked from one to the other and finally smiled. "Sure Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully. "That's grea-" "If Sasuke can come too!" He cut her off. 

Sakura frowned, but the smiled was back instantly. "That's... fine." She said. Sasuke smirked at her from behind Naruto. 

"Cool! I'll go get changed and we can go!" Naruto rushed off, still in his pajamas and completely clueless as to what the two had planned without him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled, glareing at Sakura. "I could ask you the same!" Sakura replied. "I asked first!" Sasuke snarled. 

"I'm here to take Naruto out for Ramen." Sakura answered simply, turning up her nose. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Winning." He smirked.

"Im back! Lets go!" Naruto grabbed both Sakura's and Sasuke's wrists and he flew out the door,now dragging them with him.

~ Iciraku's Ramen Shop ~

Naruto sat inbetween Sakura and Sasuke, happily slurping his third bowl of Ramen, unaware of the daggers being thrown above his head. 

The Raven glared at Sakura over Naruto's back, and she returned his glare dead on. Simutaniously, they looked down at their own bowls of Ramen. 

Sakura picked up her chop sticks and ate her Ramen slowly, savoring the taste whilst Sasuke simply stared at his bowl.

He'd ordered the smallest bowl they had and had asked for only half a serving after that. But there was still too much there.

Naruto glanced his way. "Sasuke?" He slurped again, sending shivers of disgust down the Raven's spine. 

"Aren't you gonna eat? Its better when its hot." Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he picked up his chop sticks and swallowed the first bite, the noodles sliding slowly down the back of his throat.

He forced the gag back, knowing that Naruto was watching him. "Uh... yum." He stated awkwardly when Naruto didn't look away. 

The Blonde nodded approval and went back to his own bowl, oblivious to Sasuke's sarcasm or completely ignoring it. Sasuke couldn't tell sometimes. 

Naruto pushed his seat back and rubbed his extended stomach melodramatically, "Ah, I'm full! Thanks Sakura!" He said, looking over at her. 

"No problem Naru-" "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! I have to meet up with Iruka Sensai in a little while!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off of his stool. "I'll see you guys later!" He turned and dashed away.

Sasuke sighed and pushed the bowl away from him and pulled out money to pay for his untouched meal. 

"This isn't going to work." Sakura sighed, pulling out her own money, plus Naruto's payment. "You think?" Sasuke scoffed, putting the money plus a tip on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, we're going to kill each other." Sakura said, putting the money out on the table as well. Sasuke didn't answer. "We need a new plan." 

"Lets just let him choose." Sasuke said instantly, turning to face Sakura in his seat, an idea forming. "What do you mean?" Sakura said, ever the wiser, "He's already gonna choose." Oh, look, she has a point. 

"I mean..." Sasuke answered, slowing down considerably for her. "Let's invite Naruto to the club tonight and tell him to choose." Sasuke said bluntly. 

Sakura stared at Sasuke as if he had just turned into a frog, "You think thats going to work? Isn't that a little...." She looked for the right word. 

"Simple? Exactly. Naruto isn't and very complex person, Sakura." Sasukle said, starting to wonder why he even wasted his time around her at all. 

"Explain then." She said, starting to get mad. Sasuke sighed and stood up, leaving. Sakura stood up, thanked the man for the food and followed Sasuke quickly before he could leave her. 

"Invite Naruto to the club, get him to kiss us." Sasuke started to explain, ptting his hands in his pockets. "And whoever he chooses wins." The Raven finished, deciding that if she asked again he wouldn't answer. 

"Oh! Sounds perfect!" Sakura sqealed. Sasuke smirked, and pulled out his cell phone. Saura looked surprised. "Who are you calling?" She asked, peeking at the screen. Sasuke frowned, "Uh... Naruto?" He said patronizingly. Sakura frowned, she didn't even know Naruto had a phone. 

Sasuke pressed a number for a few seconds before holding the phone to his head. 'He has Naruto's number on speed dial? I didn't even know he had a phone!!" Sakura thought, waiting for what Sasuke was going to say.

"Hey." Sasuke began, one of his hands still hiding in his pocket. "Yeah, it's Sasuke." There was a pause and a loud noise over the phone. "You ok? Ok. yeah, Me and Sakura wanted to invite you to..." 

He paused agained, looking over his shoulder at Sakura. "Yeah, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke made a face that screamed "Winning!" and Sakura growled. 

"Anyway, we wanted to invite you to the club tonight." Sasuke finished, there was another loud crash over the phone. "Naruto?" There was a hint of concern in Sasuke's voice as he waited for an answer. 

"You... sure you're ok? Ok... No... Wear something nice. Yeah. I'll pick you up. Ok. See ya." Sasuke closed his phone and put it away again.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, "Nothing." Sasuke answered, looking ahead blankly. "Hmph!"   
Sakura stomped her foot childishly. 

"See ya." Sasuke said, Sakura looked up suddenly to see that they were at Sasuke's house. 

"You jerk!" She yelled, "Don't you know you're supposted to walk the girl home first?!" She yelled. 

"You live in the opposite direction, and you followed me." He called over his shoulder as he went inside and closed the door. 

~Later that night~

Sasuke walked up the steps to the apartment building Naruto lived in and knocked on the front door, wondering if Naruto remembered about tonight after his day with Iruka Sensai. 

After a few minutes of waiting Sasuke sighed and raised his hand to knock again when the door suddenly flew open and he was pulled inside. 

"Shit Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, clutching his chest for life support. "...Shit!..." was all he could think of to say next. "Sorry..." Naruto apologized going over to him. 

"You're wearing that?" Sasuke asked, looked at the Blonde. "No, I havn't found anything to wear. I only got back a few minutes ago." 

Sasuke glanced down at his watch. "Naruto. Its 8:30. What were you doing all day?" He asked, dumbstruck and concerned that he had only just gotten back. 

Naruto yawned, "We... Were finishing up that Orphanage down the street." Naruto pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"You don't have to come tonight, I'll tell Sakura that you're tired." Sasuke said, inching toward the door. 

"Really?" Naruto yawned again, going to the door to. "That would be great Sasuke." He opened the door for the Raven. "Sorry, but I can barely keep my eyes open..." Naruto said leaning against the door as Sasuke left. 

"Thats ok. See ya later." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he went down the stairs of the building.  
"Bye!" Naruto called, then closed the door quietly behind him.

~At the club~

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed when Sasuke explained what Naruto had said. "But he said he would come! And I got dressed up for nothing!"

She slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Yup." Sasuke answered, ordering a drink when the waitor came by.

Sakura ordered too and waited for him to leave before she confronted Sasuke again.

"You don't seem very upset that he didn't come..." Sakura pointed out. "So?" Sasuke asked, glareing at her accusation yet to come. 

"You didn't want him to come! You were afraid that I would win!" Sakura beamed, mentally patting herself on the back for her well executed and thought out explanation.

"No." Sasuke growled. "He was tired." He said each word slowly and as if it were it's own sentence. "You don't seem to care about that at all." Sasuke pointed out, it was his turn to accuse her. 

"So? Why do you care?" Sakure asked, leaning forward defensively.

"Because. I-!" 

"Hey guys..." Came a familiar voice, cutting Sasuke's sentence short. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the Blonde standing beside the table. 

He was looking at the floor, the ceiling, the table. Anything with his embarrassment, he scratched he back oh his neck nervously. 

"H-hey Naruto." Sakura stammered, hoping to whatever god was watching up there that he hadn't been standing there to long. 

Sasuke got up, "I thought you were going to stay home." He said, motioning for him to sit inbetween him and Sakura at the round table.

"I was... but after you left I wasn't tired anymore. So I took a shower, got dressed and here I am." Naruto explained, coming to rest in the middle of the table. 

Sasuke sat back down as the waitress came back with their drinks. 

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked Naruto, a sweet smile on her round face. 

"Uh..." Naruto didn't know what he wanted. "Just bring him what we have Sakura answered for him. 

Naruto shot Sakura a thankful glance and the waitress went to get his drink. Sakura smiled back at him and took a sip of her own drink. 

"So..." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, Sasuke stared back, waiting for him to talk. Naruto gulped, he had never been to the club before, he would much rather go to Kiba's house and play X-Box. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke urged, the Blonde was still staring at him. 

"Oh. Uh, why did you guys invite me out tonight?" Naruto asked, pushing his nervousness back to make room for his curiosity. 

Sasuke, not being one to beat around the bush, opened his mouth to answer. "We wanted to- AW!" Sakura had kicked him from under the table.

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise at Sasuke's outburst. "Can't friends invite their friend out for a few drinks?" Sakura said innocently. 

Naruto looked at her then up at the waitress as she brought him his drink. "Thanks!" Naruto said, taking the drink from her. 

He drank deeply from his cup and Sasuke glared at Sakura across the table. "Not yet!" She whispered, glancing quickly over at Naruto to make sure that he wasn't paying attention to them. 

"Why?" Sasuke whispered back, also looking at Naruto. "Just wait!" She whispered back.   
Naruto put down his empty glass and sighed. "Sasuke looked from the glass to Naruto, wide-eyd. 

"Uh.. Naruto?" He asked, "Yeah?" Naruto answered, a goofy grin on his face. Sasuke couldn't tell if the drink had effected him at all, he always acted drunk. "Nothing."

"That was great! Whats it called?" Naruto asked, referring to his drink. "Its called a Long Island Ice Tea." Sakura answered, taking another sip of her own. 

"Iced Tea?" Naruto asked. "Hmm" 

Sasuke his his amusement by bitting his lip and drinking his. 

Soon after that the waitress returned and refilled their orders and left again, keeping the chit chat down to a minimum. 

Both Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto downed his second "Tea" and looked at each other, agreeing that it was time to tell Naruto. 

"Naruto." Sakura began, getting his attention. "Yeah, Sakura?" Naruto said, a small hiccup escape his lips. 

"The real reason we invited you here was because we had this uhm..." She fumbled,   
struggling to continue under Naruto's gaze. "We uh.. we-" 

"We want you to choose which one of us." Sasuke sighed, rescuing Sakura yet again.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, if he hadn't drank those to drink he probably would have picked up on what the Raven was saying. 

"We want you to choose which one of us you want to be with... like... date one of us." Sakura said, blushing slightly, leaing towards Naruto. 

"What? Why?" Naruto had turned a brighter red than Sakura. "Just because." Sakura answered. The Raven was silent as the explanation took place, looking from the Blonde to Sakura. 

'At least she didn't tell him about the bet. That's a bit harsh... to learn that the only reason we want you is because of a bet...' Sasuke thought with his arms crossing over his chest. 

What he didn't want to admit to Sakura was that he was sure she was going to win, simply because the Blonde adored her so. And something he would admit to himself or anyone else was that he was in love with the Blonde.

He zoned back in at the end of Naruto's sentence. "...I choose?" Sasuke kept a blank face on, watching the Blonde again. 

"By kissing us and telling us which kiss you liked best." Sakra explained, looking at Sasuke then back at Naruto as she explained. 

Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke, so he just stared at Sakura, wide-eyed and blushing. 

"O-ok." He stammered, he couldn't believe Sasuke would consent to this kind of thing. And he was starting to wonder why in the hell he didn't stay home. 

"I'll go first." Sakura said cheerfully, Naruto's eyes widened In surprise as Sakura leaned forward. His breathing increased but he leaned forward too, putting his hand over Sakura's jaw as their lips met. 

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to watch Naruto get what he always wanted. 

Their kiss was simple and short and both of them pulled away at the same time. "So?" Sakura urged when Naruto didn't say anything. 

Sasuke was still looking away, refusing to look at either of them. 

"It was r-really n-nice..." Naruto said, smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, a smug expression on her face. "Sakura." He said flatly. "You're turn." 

Sasuke sighed in defeat, knowing that is he did't turn to face the Blonde, Sakura the Pink Haired Psycho Bitch would attack him verbally; and he, the Raven, would be forcued to attack her physically. 

He turned to face Naruto, surpried to see him looking down and an unnatural red. "Naruto?" He asked, concerned and clueless as to why he would act that way.

"Y-yeah? S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. "My turn." He said bluntly, nudging him slightly. Sakura watched the pointlessness, not knowing what to think about it. 

Naruto looked up, he kicked himself in the head mentally when he realized that Sasuke was serious and getting closer. "H-hey look, Sasuke, you don't have to do this... I-" 

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're in love with Sakura and you already picked her blah blah..." Both Sakura and Naruto picked up the hurt in his voice, and both where equally surprised to hear it. 

Sasuke looked over the crowd in the club, his expression blank. Or was it? 

But it changed suddenly, anger and determination cover his features and he turned back to the blonde. "But you're doing this, whether you want to or not." Sasuke said, attacking Naruto's lips with his own.

Sakura recoiled in shock and Naruto just froze. Sasuke's cheeks turned a furious red at his desperate attempt and Naruto's obvious resistance. 

He was about to give up and pull back when he realized that Naruto's hands had found his hair, holding him there and pulling his closer. 

He slid his own hands down to the Blonde's waist, taking a firm hold there. As if in response, he felt Naruto's tongue slid another his lower lip.

Sasuke smiled and allowed it, pulling Naruto into his lap, each of his legs on either side of his own. Naruto moaned softly as he explored Sasuke's mouth. 

Sakura watched their PDA in a shocked astonishment. "W-uh..." She stamered incoherently. They took no notice and happily continued with their engagement at the other end of the table.

"Okay! I get it, you win!" She yelled, "You don't have to show off." She saidm looking away, thanking the gods above that they were In the back of the club and the waitress hadn't come back yet. 

Naruto pulled away, ending the kiss and earning a very NonSasuke whine. He simled happily and put his forhead to Sasuke's, his eyes still closed and breathing hard. 

"I pick you." He said dreamily, dazily. "What?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide. 

Naruto opened his eyes to stare into Sasuke's Onyx Orbs. "I love you." He said, he witnised the shock first hand through Sasuke's eyes. "I... love you too, Dobe." Sasuke said shakily. 

Tears slowly filled Naruto's eyes and threatened to spill over.

Slowly, the world around them began to resurface and it goy very loud very fast. "Hey!" Sakura was shouting at the other end of the table. Sasuke leaned around Naruto to lear at her. 

"I won." He said simply.

"Won what?" Naruto asked, still dazed. Sakura just sighed and looked away, crossing her arms. 

"But I'm still gonna buy you those drinks."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this story so I'll probably end up rewriting it at some point!


End file.
